


Daydream Believer

by used_songs



Category: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #021 - present





	Daydream Believer

She drums her fingers on the table top, counting imaginary money.

“Susie. Susie! When’s the gig?”

“Oh.” She blinks. “Yeah, tomorrow night. Make sure you’re ready.”

“Want to get dinner first?”

“I’m your manager, not your friend,” Susie reminds her, hunching her shoulders so her collar will keep her neck warm.

“Yeah. Tell me another. Hey, are we getting paid for this one?”

“We sure as shit are.” Susie shoves a fry in her mouth. “You bet your ass we’re getting paid.”

Midge laughs as someone yanks the door open, cold air flooding the diner. Susie rolls her sleeves down.


End file.
